vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Outpost Work Order Faction
Prev:Crafting Skills Main: Table of Contents Next: Crafting Stats Guide Overview One of the main ways to gain Crafting experience is to complete crafting work orders. These can be done either in the major cities (New Targonor, Ahgram, Leth Nurae, and so on) or in certain crafting outposts. Doing work orders in cities is discouraged. The work orders in crafting outposts get higher faction rewards and better drops. Also, city work orders end with tier 2 anyway, after which point you'll be forced to craft in outposts. There are significant advantages to completing work orders in the outposts. One of those advantages is that the outposts offer a range of useful faction adjustments, in factions that every crafter will need if they wish to obtain recipes at the higher tiers, and even more so if they wish to gain access to boat-building recipes or house-building recipes. Do sets until you can manage tier 3 batches to all grade A. When exactly you can do that depends upon your gear, your skill management and your personal skill, but it usually doesn't work immediately with level 21. This page gives a list of the major crafting outposts in Telon, and documents the faction adjustments given by completing work orders at each of them. Note: most housing outposts also have crafting areas. Qalia Afrit Also known as "Southern Qalian Trading Post". Nearest Rift(s): Afrit Chunk: Afrit, Qalia. Location inside chunk:' '''Right next to the riftway. Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans Desert Sun Trading Post '''Nearest Rift(s):' Coterie Infineum Sanctuary (N) and Razad (E) Chunk: The Infineum Plateaus, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Close to the eastern river bank, southern end. Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans *+2 to +12 Hathor Zhi Artisans *+10 to +20 Hathor Zhi Ligor's Camp Also known as "Nyrgard". Nearest Rift(s): River Palace (S) Chunk: Dragon's Backbone, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Shoreline. Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans *+2 to +12 Lomshir Artisans *+10 to +20 Lomshir *+10 to +20 Dark Horse Downs *0 Morduma Varanthari Refugee Camp Nearest Rift(s): The Temple of Dailuk Chunk: Jharru Flats, Qalia. Location inside chunk: In the middle. Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans *+2 to +12 Khal Artisans *+10 to +20 The City of Khal *+5 to +15 Khal Foreign Quarter River Palace Nearest Rift(s): River Palace Chunk: River Palace, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans Tar Janashir Nearest Rift(s): Tar Janashir. Chunk: Tar Janashir, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. Faction * +2 to +12 Mekalia Artisans * +2 to +12 Qalian Artisans *+20 to +40 Mekalia * 0 Forces of General Irinas Ulaben *+10 to +20 Upside Alliance *+10 to +20 The City of Khal Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans Kojan Tawar Galan Nearest Rift(s): Jalen's Crossing (N) Chunk: Tawar Galan, Kojan. Location inside chunk: Shoreline. Faction *+2 to 12 Kojani Artisans *+10 to 20 Martok Clan *+10 to 20 Port of Martok *+10 to 20 Ca'ial Brael *+5 to 10 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+10 to 20 City of Tanvu *+10 to 20Tursh Village *+2 to 4 City of Khal Varryn's Watch Nearest Rift(s): Cragwind Ridge (NW), Razad (NE), Afrit (SE) Chunk: Varryn Dunes, Qalia. Location inside chunk: On the eastern river bank, northern end. Faction * +2 to +12 Kojani Artisans *+10 to +20 Martok Clan * 0 Gulgrethor *+10 to +20 Port of Martok *+10 to +20 Ca'ial Brael *+5 to +10 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+15 to +30 City of Tanvu *+2 to +4 Tursh Village *+2 to +4 City of Khal Note: Yes, these are exactly the same as the Tawar Galan faction rewards. Thestra Charbrook Village Nearest Rift(s): Misthaven Crossing (S) Chunk: Shoreline Ruins, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Middle of the chunk. When on the road from Misthaven travelling towards Deebs, when the road enters this chunk and veeres off west by northwest, when you reach the gate tower, turn northeast, going off the road, and the village is not far away. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestra Artisans Fisher's Pen Nearest Rift(s): Ruins of Trengal Keep (SE) Chunk: Ocean Watch, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Extreme southeast corner of the chunk. Head north on the road from Tursh, and when the road enters the Ocean Watch chunk, head south away from the road. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestra Artisans *+2 to +12 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisans *+5 to +10 Rindol Field *? Thestran Watch Konarthi Point Nearest Rift(s): Wardship of the Sleeping Moon (W) Chunk: Konarthi Point, Thestra. Location inside chunk: On the coast. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestra Artisans *+2 to +12 Halgarad Artisans *+2 to +12 Dahknarg Artisans *+10 to +20 Halgarad *+5 to +10 Dahknarg Ruin Falls Nearest Rift(s): Deadbog Chunk: Ruin Falls, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. Faction Shadan Telair *+500 Ichtakhta *-250 Flordiel *-500 Gorgalok Nawyn Blael *+500 Gorgalok *-500 Flordiel *-250 Ichtakhta Tadriel Allurn *+500 Flordiel *-500 Ichtakhta *-250 Gorgalok Southwatch Nearest Rift(s): New Targonor (SE) Chunk: Southwatch, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Just off the path through the chunk. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestra Artisans *+2 to +12 Bordinar's Cleft Artisans *+10 to +20 Bordinar's Cleft *+10 to +20 New Targonor Veskal's Exchange Nearest Rift(s): Veskal's Exchange Chunk: Veskal's Exchange, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestra Artisans *+2 to +12 Leth Nurae Artisans Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Nearest Rift(s): Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Chunk: Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the Celestine Ward riftway. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestra Artisans *+2 to +12 Leth Nurae Artisans Housing Outposts This is not an exhaustive list of housing outposts. Conner's Retreat Chunk: Conner's Retreat, Kojan. (-18, 12) Location inside chunk: North side of the housing isle East of Sundering Wastelands. Faction *+2 to +12 Kojani Artisans Daegarmo Isle Chunk: Daegarmo Isle, Kojan. (-16, 6) Location inside chunk: Northeast corner of the housing isle East of Tomb of Lord Tsang. Faction *+2 to +12 Kojani Artisans The Deebs Chunk: The Deebs, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Western side of the chunk, south of the Western Deeb Bridge. It has everything you need, but this is indeed a tiny outpost! Faction *++2 to +12 Kojani Artisans *+10 to +20 New Targonor *? Thestran Watch Hasium's Hideout Chunk: Hasium's Hideout, Kojan. (-17, 7) Location inside chunk: Southeast corner of the housing isle North of Tomb of Lord Tsang. Faction *+10 to +20 New Targonor *+? to +? Thestran Watch *+2 to +12 Kojani Artisans Keejay Cove Chunk: Keejay Cove, Qalia. (-10, 7) Faction *+2 to +12 Qalian Artisans Port Aughos Chunk: Port Aughos, Kojan. (-21, 12) Location inside chunk: Northwest corner of the housing isle west of Wildgrowth Forest. Faction *+10 to +20 New Targonor *+? to +? Thestran Watch *+2 to +12 Kojani Artisans Raveosier's Haven Chunk: Raveosier's Haven, Thestra. (-19, 25) Location inside chunk: Southwest corner of the housing isle. Faction *+2 to +12 Thestran Artisans Presentation of Data The data is presented split by continental artisan faction. It is pointed out that two of the three outposts giving Kojan Artisan faction are not actually based on the continent of Kojan! Most of the factional adjustments are given in the form A/B/C/D. These refer to the faction rewards depending on the overall quality at which the work order was completed. *To get the "A" faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be completed at "A" grade. Note that whether the completions are at 75% quality or 100% quality makes no difference to faction reward. *Failing that, to get the "B" faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be completed at "B" grade or above. *Failing that, to get the "C" faction adjustment values, every item in the work order must be completed at "C" grade or above. *Finally, if some (but not all) of the items in a multi-item work order failed to make Grade C, or were not even attempted, but at least one item was completed (at grade "C" or above), then the "D" faction adjustment values are earned These apply to multi-item work orders, but the A/B/C values also apply to single-item work orders in exactly the same way (obviously the D rating for partial completion is not relevant to the single-item case). Note that not all combinations for 3-item and 5-item work orders have been individually checked, but are assumed by extrapolation. Also note that the numbers given below are the final sum of the faction adjustments. Vanguard actually reports these rewards split over a larger number of lines. Any lines reporting zero are not listed here at all. Category:Crafting Category:Place of Interest